


Fix your broken eyes on me

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a boring Sunday and Sehun felt neglected by Yixing in favor of the computer. Sehun has a plan to get Yixing's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix your broken eyes on me

“Yixingggggggg…”

It was a dull Sunday afternoon, there was still some time before his midterms and Sehun, who went to visit his friend because he didn’t have anything better to do, was almost regretting his decision: he should’ve known that Yixing would pay more attention to that computer of his than to his guests, tinkering away at some new song, but hope is the last to die.

…Despite the fact that he’s known Yixing for over four years and the boy hasn’t changed at all.

“Sehun, I promise, I’m almost done,” Yixing pleaded, perfectly aware he’s been repeating that since his friend arrived and showing no sign of stopping working on his music any time soon.

“Yeah, you said that an hour ago, forty-five minutes ago, half an hour ago, fifteen minutes ago and five minutes ago,” Sehun pouted and sprawled back on the bed. Yixing cringed at the truth, but didn’t move his transfixed stare from the monitor: he had to perfect that bridge, for Krisus’ sake!

The freshly dyed black haired boy cracked one eye open and glanced at Yixing, hoping to see the other finally switch the computer off. Wishful thinking.

He sighed and sat up on the wrinkled bed, moving his feet to the choreography he practiced yesterday. Sehun was growing frustrated and would do anything to get a reaction from Yixing or, better, shift his attention to himself.

 _Anything_. Uhm…

Many ideas darted through Sehun’s mind, but it was the last one that made him chuckle evilly, as well as feel a bit warm and naughty. He told himself he was going to do it only to see Yixing’s outraged, flustered face, gulping down his feelings for the other guy instead.

He never told anyone, not even Tao who was supposedly his best friend, but Sehun was intrigued by the idea of himself with another guy (all his friends suspected‒no, were sure that he was at least bisexual, though, even before Sehun himself realized it). Tao and Jongin were pretty much his brothers, so that ruled them out; Joonmyun, too, was like an older brother and spoiled him already; Chanyeol was too noisy even for him; his other friends were all paired up, so they were off limits‒he’d get his ass kicked, hard, if he happened to ask either of them out. That left Yixing: sure, he had more than half of the school population to pick from, if Sehun wanted to experiment with a boy so badly, but Yixing looked like a challenge. Maybe it was the secluded life he carried on, preferring to hole himself up in his room to compose, or his polite manners, that made Sehun want to see wilder aspects of him.

...Who was he trying to fool? He had be crushing on Yixing for the longest time, since the older boy moved to his high school, and he was glad to meet him again in college. Sehun _~liked_ Yixing: his passion in what he loved to do, his calm ebony eyes, the gentle curve of his jaw, his deep dimple...Okay, now he’s sounding completely smitten and he’s not, no sir. Still, he couldn’t help but hate how his friend was more interested in abstract notes than in ~~Sehun~~ people, often feeling the urge to forcibly pry Yixing off his seat and drag him to, I don’t know, the park, to enjoy a beautiful sunny day and eat an ice cream together.

Sehun was shaken from those corny thoughts by his phone ringing.

░▒░▒░▒░

The Ying and the Yang, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, had had enough. The possibility of everybody and their mothers knowing that the poker faced dancer and the music prodigy had feelings for each other, except said oblivious guys, was extremely high, if not a nice 100% (Statistics major Kyungsoo speaking).

It wasn’t like Sehun wasn’t subtle. He always made up excuses to see Yixing, like asking for suggestions over which song to choose for this or that dance competition, begging the older man to help him with his assignments in the handful of courses they shared and that Yixing already took, or _casually_ wandering in the music department and _casually_ crossing path with–I mean, really now? Another important detail was that Sehun could be surprisingly shy towards whom he liked (Baekhyun remembers fondly how awkward freshman Sehun was around him).

Yixing, on the other hand, was harder to read. Always so emotionally collected and so absorbed in his music, he never showed a romantic interest in people whatsoever, never had a girlfriend (or a boyfriend) as far as they knew and it looked like he didn’t mind not having one, either. His behavior around Sehun was crucial: always ready to help when everybody else did so after much convincing and bribing (only for the sake of being annoying towards their youngest friend), he was one of those who cheered the loudest for Sehun’s performances; Yixing’s touches lingered a bit longer comparatively to the ones he shared with his other friends, and everybody but the person concerned caught him multiple times getting this dreamy expression after looking fondly at Sehun.

Determined to _wake those two up_ , Baekhyun decided he and Kyungsoo would play Cupids on behalf of their group of friends and finally put an end to that frustrating occurrence. They called Sehun.

“’llo?”

“Hey Sehun, it’s Baekhyun. Do you mind if Kyungsoo and I come over in a few?”

The question must’ve startled Sehun, taking in the silence coming from the other line.

“Sehun?”

“Err, I’m sorry, but I have to go to…to the dentist!” Sehun stuttered.

“The dentist?”

“Y-yeah, my wisdom tooth hurts like a bitch.”

“Oh…Okay then, see you next time.”

“Okay, bye,” Sehun quickly ended the call.

Baekhyun stared at his phone for a second before prompting Kyungsoo.

“Either he’s going to Yixing or he’s already there,” he stated, and the couple quickly left the café to ambush Sehun at Yixing’s dorm.

░▒░▒░▒░

“Your wisdom tooth?” Yixing asked bewildered, actually turning away from the screen to face Sehun.

“Oh, don’t mind that,” Sehun brushed it off quickly, unable to rejoice about the older friend finally paying attention to him because he did it at the wrong time. Yixing stared a few seconds more but shrugged and returned to his scores.

Sighing, Sehun sat more comfortably on the bed with his back against the creamy wall and mentally calculated how long it’d take Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to find him: if his guts weren’t failing him, those two were together when Baekhyun called, they didn’t fall for his lie and were now heading straight to the west side of the campus, where Yixing’s dormitory was situated. He had no idea where they currently were nor how long it’d take them to appear behind that door, so he had to do something quickly.

Quietly but hurriedly unbuckling his belt and undoing the zip of his pants, Sehun had an ear perked towards the door to be ready to abort mission in case he heard footsteps approaching. Yixing was, as expected, too focused on that damned monitor to notice anything happening around him. Sehun hissed, “Fuck that,” and hastily slipped a hand in his boxers, praying nobody would enter the room any time soon.

His plan and the possible consequences made Sehun already half hard, causing the first touch to send shock waves through his body and making him bite back a tiny moan at the pleasant feeling darting from his throbbing cock. Glancing at the clock on the opposite wall, it remembered him he had to get a move on before someone or other busted him.

Desperate to get Yixing’s attention and possibly conclude something quickly, Sehun lowered his jeans a bit more and moved his hand faster. He quickly dismissed imagined lame comparisons with wind instruments and blowjobs and dicks (his was a nice and smooth tenor saxophone, thank you very much) to focus on the mental image of Yixing on his knees, his lips wrapped around Sehun’s firm cock, looking up at the younger man as he sucked him off, little grunts echoing his own.

In a state of almost-orgasm bliss, Sehun could’ve sworn he saw Yixing stiffen in his chair, as if he was trying to know what was going on without daring to turn. Wanting to play along, Sehun decided to be less quiet to let the other guy listen to him pleasuring himself.

When he saw Yixing move slightly, Sehun braced himself for the friend’s embarrassed fury and hissed reprimands, but was surprised to see him first adjusting in his chair, then cautiously moving his free hand to his crotch. A soft whimper escaped from Yixing’s lips, who froze and pretended he was still busy with his computer. Sehun knew better, though, and was genuinely surprised and pleased by the turn of the events, pumping harder with renewed courage.

░▒░▒░▒░

“I think I’m missing a part of the plan,” Kyungsoo questioned while he and Baekhyun powerwalked across the huge campus, “What should we do if Sehun is already at Yixing’s?”

“The same thing we’ve been trying to do since the beginning of times: force the two of them to spill the beans,” Baekhyun replied.

“But what if they finally decided to let it all out and we get there, ruining the atmosphere?”

“Nah, they’ve been like this for the past three-four years at the very least, they’re too awkward and shy to make a move.”

“I can’t seriously believe they haven’t noticed the feelings they have for each other yet,” Kyungsoo stressed.

“Well, Sehun’s skull is thicker than concrete and Yixing, albeit smart, is too deep in his music to understand mundane things such as sentiments,” Baekhyun pointed out.

After a moment of silence to take a breath, waiting for the light to turn green, he continued with a smirk playing on his features, “I bet Yixing is old fashioned and is waiting for Sehun to confess first,” he chuckled.

“I think Sehun is more like that,” his companion commented offhandedly.

“Wanna bet?”

Kyungsoo’s reply was rolling his eyes and pull Baekhyun along once it was their turn to cross the street.

░▒░▒░▒░

No way…Was Sehun _seriously_ jerking off? On his bed? And not hiding the fact that he was enjoying himself?! Yixing didn’t need to turn to see what was going on, he just naively grasped at the conviction that if he didn’t see it then it wasn’t happening, but Sehun’s not exactly muffled moans forced Yixing to accept the reality. And the hard on that was bulging more and more in his pants.

Yixing couldn’t help but breathe faster, a firm grip on the mouse with his right hand while the left snaked further down to unbuckle his slacks and stroke his stiff member rapidly; his nape and ears were warm, he was surely blushing hard. Yixing was so dying of embarrassment, he wanted to be swallowed by the carpeted floor: it was all Sehun’s fault, with his hiccupped moans, his long and milky legs, _his damned idea to jack off to get attention, goddammit_.

The musician was going to lose it quickly. Not patience, no, he was too busy to get angry at Sehun, but rather his self control. Loosening his grip from the mouse to focus better on his masturbation (the two guys got well past the point where it was impossible to pretend nothing was happening), he adjusted on his chair, opened his legs more and threw his head back when a particular stroke made him shudder with pleasure. Flashes of fantasies that always made Yixing wake up with a throbbing morning wood passed in front of his eyes –Sehun kissing him, Sehun on top of him, Sehun teasing him, Sehun pounding in him hard…

Conscious of being unable to hold back any longer, Yixing slapped a hand on his mouth when he felt a moan about to rip out of his throat the faster he jerked off. He eventually couldn’t resist anymore and turned to look at Sehun, who was looking back at him through the slits of his eyes and was close as well: his breathing became more erratic and he unconsciously bucked his hips, with his eyes tightly shut and his redder lips parted.

The last straw was when Sehun finally climaxed and arched his back, muttering what sounded like Yixing’s name through gritted teeth, making the slightly older guy come shortly after. They sat in silence, except for their heavy breathing after their quick but intense jerking off, unable to look at each other in the eyes. Squirts of semen laid sadly on the carpeted floor or under the desk, waiting to be cleaned off.

Sehun was the first to stand up and zip his pants back up, asking shyly for something to clean the mess. Yixing looked at him with big cloudy eyes before hurriedly making himself presentable again and handing his friend the box of paper tissues that was in the nightstand.

They cleaned the translucent stains without uttering a word, too focused on thinking of some apology or awkward ice breaker but too embarrassed to speak.

“Yixing, I’m--” Sehun took all his courage but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both him and Yixing held their breath, praying whoever was outside would think nobody was there if they didn’t make any noise--

“We know you’re there, Sehunah!”

Nevermind. At light speed, Sehun and Yixing hid the tissues in the bin and the younger of the two hopped back on bed, pretending to be busy doing nothing, while Yixing went to open the door. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stood on the door in silence, examining the room, from Sehun reading a comic book to the music software running on Yixing’s computer. They glanced at each other from the corner of the eye, sharing an accomplice look.

“Hi guys,” Baekhyun greeted in a sickly sweet tone, biting back a smirk, “We were around here and decided to pass by.”

Sehun and Yixing forced a smile on their faces.

“Well, sorry for interrupting your _exciting_ afternoon,” the brunet continued suggestively.

“See you around,” Kyungsoo bid goodbye, following Baekhyun back in the hallway, but they soon turned on their steps.

“Ah, Sehun, _your fly is open_.”

“And that book is upside down.”

Twin mischievous grins stretched wider and wider on their faces before they left for good.

When the door closed behind the unwanted guests, Yixing and Sehun groaned in mortification, the former hitting his head against the desk and the latter hiding under the comic book, not before hastily zipping his pants.

“I’m really sorry!” Sehun apologized, ashamed for that freaking idea of his, at the same time Yixing cried out, “I like you!”.

They looked at each other totally flabbergasted.

“It’s…no…I…Argh!” The whole situation was so crazy and embarrassing, Yixing didn’t know what possessed him to confess his feelings.

Sehun turned as red as Yixing’s sweater and gaped, unable to think of the right thing to say. Of course it was misinterpreted by Yixing.

“It’s perfectly fine if you don’t reciprocate, I just had to tell you after what just happened and--”

His uneasy ramblings were silenced by Sehun springing from the bed to lock lips with him.

“I don’t masturbate in my friends’ room just for sport,” Sehun grinned once they finally broke apart. At Yixing’s confused silence, he rolled his eyes and admitted, “I like you, too.”

“What a plan you had!” Yixing retorted, slapping Sehun’s side for good measure, but pinked at the last part of the phrase and hugged the younger man’s torso to hide his blushing cheeks.

“I can’t believe what just happened…” he breathed, muffled by Sehun’s hoodie.

“Yeah, me neither!” Sehun barked out a laugh while wrapping both his arms around the chinese man, who joined soon in the laughter.

“What do we do now?” Sehun eventually asked, still embraced to the shorter male.

“You know, if you hadn’t distracted me I’d have finished my song quicker,” Yixing replied smugly and wheeled back in place, but Sehun pulled him back.

“Liar,” he grinned and kissed Yixing again.

░▒░▒░▒░

“Well, everything went better than expected.”

“We didn’t even need to rush all the way here, we ran for nothing, haha.”

“Who insisted on checking on Sehun and Yixing and eventually force them to confess?”

Baekhyun pretended not to hear.

“At least we won’t have to witness the sexual frustration going on between the two of them anymore.”

“Even if we’ll now have to see them in love-love mode?” Kyungsoo asked with a grimace.

The brunet took a moment to reply, “Yeah, anything is better than Sehun’s bullshit. The dentist...tsk, he couldn’t come up with a more stupid lie.”

They laughed at the newly formed couple’s expenses and made their way to their shared apartment.

(Kyungsoo mutely linked arms with Baekhyun when he spied his boyfriend looking longingly at his arm. He looked away to hide his smile when he heard Baekhyun’s content squeak.)


End file.
